Kames ABC Songs
by djinthebackyardparty
Summary: A series of song based one-shots revolving around Kames!
1. A is for Angel

**Hola, I'm starting this project and hopefully I'll upload it at least twice a week, well I'm on summer break here so I supposed I'll get my lazy ass to write on a daily basis for now. **

**This chapter is based on the song Angel by Jack Johnson, you all should give it a listen.**

**OH! And I promise there will be funnier and more romantic chapters, turns out I really like hurting myself and writing angst-y Kames, but I swear it won't be every chapter.**

**Feedback is always appreciated, and if you guys have a song that you want me to write you should pm me about it, maybe I'll fit them in :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

James always thought that if angels existed, Kendall was like, the angel... king? Or whatever. He would always have a way to impress James with his undeniable and endless kindness. He absolutely adored the blond boy, how he would always put himself behind to help the ones he loved – and even the ones he didn't know but loved anyway, because according to him people make bad things because of the lack of love in this world. And he was damn sure he would change that. – Kendall would always try to change the things around him for a better way. And even when he wasn't trying, just one genuine smile from the green eyed beauty the world would instantly be brighter and better.

And James made it his mission on life: To make Kendall smile. Maybe it was because every time he would see the set of pearly white teeth with full, pink and plump lips to match. His stomach would do these weird things and his heart would beat so fucking fast and all he wanted to do was smile too.

It was kind of ridiculous how much he loved Kendall, and the boy was so oblivious about it sometimes it made James head feel like it was exploding because Kendall was so stupid.

Anyway, this is not the point here. The point is, Kendall was James' angel, and James just wanted to let him know that.

James was on his way to apartment 2J when he heard soft sniffles coming from a few ways up the stairs. He followed them and was at first surprised to see Kendall so fragile sitting on the corner, the blond didn't seem to notice the taller brunette there. Less than a second after James was already by his side with a hand on Kendall's cheek and the blond looked up, eyes full of fear and vulnerability. And it absolutely killed James, that was not the Kendall he knew.

"Kenny what's wrong?" He asked and the blond just leaned into his friend's chest and sobbed quietly. James' hand found their way to the younger's hair and patted them gently. "Are you okay?" The blond just shook his head. "Do you wanna talk about it?" A shake of head once again. James took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you want me to leave?" Kendall just crawled closer to James, now straddling the elder's lap, legs locked around his waist and hands clutching his shirt while he cried into the tan neck.

After a few minutes – or it could have been hours, James had no clue. – Kendall mumbled something along the lines of his dad. "What?" James asked, his hand stopping it's constant up and down the blond's back.

"I miss him. My dad." Kendall whispered, not really looking up, just absent-mentally playing with James' fingers that weren't on his hips. "Today it completes 8 years he's dead." Kendall continued, James' hand returning on running up and down his back. He knew how much Kendall's dad meant to him, Mr. Knight was Kendall's angel. "And I didn't want to remind my mom, even thought she remembers... Just didn't want to cry in front of her and Katie." He said before leaning back and giving James a sad smile. The taller boy hadn't said a word since he started talking. "You shouldn't have found me." He whispered while playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Why not?" James' voice was soothing, and Kendall was grateful his best friend was with him. "I don't like seeing you like this, Kendall." He completed.

"I don't want you to see me like this." The blond mumbled and ducked his head down only to be pulled up by James' index finger. "I'm supposed to be strong; for you guys." Kendall whispered ashamedly, his green eyes staring into James' hazel ones.

"You don't have to always be strong." James assured. "Angels also have their down days." He said, pulling the blond into his chest once again. "You don't have to act tough in front of me Kendall, you know that."

"I know, thanks James." Kendall said before placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's neck. "I'm not an angel though." He whispered.

"Yeah you are, you're my angel." James murmured with his lips pressed to Kendall's hair. "And I love you." He whispered, making Kendall look up, he stared from James' eyes to his lips while said boy did the same to him. Before he could over think it, Kendall leaned up and pressed his lips to James' and kissed him sweetly. James was surprised at first but kissed back after a couple seconds. Then Kendall pulled away.

James thought he would run and never talk to him again. But he didn't. Kendall just leaned into his chest again and got comfy, that made James smile. "I love you too, James." He whispered.


	2. B is for Blackbird

**"Yo bitch you said you'd upload twice a week!" Guysss, I'm so so so incredibly sorry, I messed up at school and didn't have time or mid to write I'm so sorry. I started this last night and finished this morning, which is something I hate doing.**

**I know I said not all stories would be sad-ish but well well, sorry. This one is more James-centric. I really hope you like it!**

**Major thanks to my bestest friend in the whole wide world Pauline, for beta-ing for me and encouraging me to write every single day, love you Paz!**

**The song is Blackbird by The Beatles if you didn't know :p Okay I'll stop rambling now, hope you like it and if you do, leave a review or pm me. **

**:)**

* * *

James was fucked up.

All the "pretty boy" banter he built up was, as he liked to call, his survival scheme. "When they know who and what you are, they take advantage of that." It was his mantra. James was a tad difficult when it came to let all his walls down and put his total trust in someone. That was a perk only Kendall, Logan and Carlos had. Well, them and Katie. They were his family, his _real _one. He had his mom and dad, but she was too busy with the cosmetic kingdom and he was too busy screwing every pair of panties walking by and not giving a fuck to his son. But thankfully he has Mama Knight, who treats him better than any parent in the whole wide world would.

James didn't sleep. He never did and no one knew that, as long and he was bright and handsome in the morning no one really suspected he was feeling like absolute, utter shit. And he was meaning to leave it like that, he didn't want any body's pity. Not from his friends, or brothers. Or "mom". They had shit to worry about and he didn't want any more problems.

One of many restless nights he couldn't bear to look at Kendall's sleeping figure on the other side of their shared room and decided to take a stroll down the Palm Woods' park. The knot on his throat was getting tighter and he sure as hell wasn't going to cry, putting in risk waking Kendall up and having to answer a bunch of question he wasn't ready to talk about.

Pulling a long sleeved shirt – that was most likely Kendall since it was thrown on the floor. – on his bare chest he walked away from the room after checking in on his beautiful best friend. He did the same to Logan and Carlos on their room all the way up swirly slide and to Katie who was sleeping sweetly under her hot pink plush covers. He smiled at that, the girl was all tough around LA, knocking over music producers and pulling teenage boys' ears. But when she was home, she was their sweet little Katie that's afraid of thunders and always goes to sleep on his and Kendall's bedroom with Carlos and Logan, and they make a big bed with his, Kendall's and Katie's putting each close to each other and snuggling close to keep the thunders away. James likes that, he likes the comfort his brothers and little sister bring to him, only in those nights – that are rare in LA – He sleeps, not because he fakes it so his best friends will leave him alone, no. He sleeps because he's finally safe, with Katie hugging his upper half and Kendall's hand draped lazily around his hip. Hearing Carlos' and Logan's soft snores as they absent-mentally clutch to each other for dear life.

"Where are you going, man?" A voice that could only be extinguished by Kendall came trough the quiet living room of apartment 2J. James hadn't realized he was standing with his hand on the doorknob and thinking about how fucking blessed he is to have them. "James?" His voice came again, full of confusion and slight worry, but closer this time, much, much closer. The blond teenager placed his hand on the taller's shoulder and turned him around. "James, where are you going?" He asked once again.

It took a full minute for him to realize that Kendall was asking questions. "Oh, I uh, sorry man. Just gonna take a walk." He answered hoping his green eyed best friend would leave it at that.

"Why?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms and shifting his weight from one foot to another. "You do know it's -" He paused to look at the watch on the kitchen. "2:45, don't you?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, man, I do. Just couldn't sleep. Gonna walk around the park." He said and before he could think, he added. "Wanna come?" Staring intently at Kendall he waited until the boy smiled sweetly.

"Sure, just let me get a shirt." And with that, he ran inside their bedroom to pick a discarded plaid shirt from the floor and put it on, buttoning it up on his way to James.

You see, one of the reasons James is always aware of everything and afraid, is that he likes Kendall. He likes him a whole lot and he doesn't want to screw their friendship by declaring his undeniable love and having his ass kicked. It doesn't help that he's always feeling on the edge when they're alone, like, good edge, the type of edge that you get when you're with a person and there's that passionate tension heavily between you but none of them will do anything about it. Which is crazy, since Kendall doesn't like him back.

Except he does. Kendall likes everything about James, from the sweet way he treats him and the guys to the smile he plasters whenever Kendall's around, and he likes to think that smile is for him and him only. Which, in reality, it is . He wants to do something about it because frankly it's starting to get hard when he has to see James walking out of the shower in the morning with a towel hanging _so dangerously low_ on his hips. And by hard, he means _hard_.

They walk quietly down the hall and to the set of stairs because Mr. Bitters turns the elevators down in the night. He really believes that turning them off, those "horny teenagers" will not go down to the pool in the middle of the night to go skinny dipping. And that's partially Logan and Camille's fault that one time they did it and got caught. Which if you ask him, Kendall will say was the most ridiculous thing seeing Logan and Carlos are in love but they don't know yet. After carefully closing the main door they stepped into the cold, granite floor of the sidewalk. It was a little bit chilly that night and James wrapped his arms around himself while Kendall did the same.

They hadn't speak a single word after Kendall agreed to go down to the park with James, the taller was grateful that the blond beauty was with him. But at the same time he wasn't. James came down here to think, and cry but with Kendall there he couldn't. He didn't _want to_ anymore. After a little walking they decided to sit down on the grass, only with a "Yeah." from James when Kendall asked him so.

"So," Kendall started, James closing his eyes to what was there to come. "What's wrong?" The blond asked, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder. "Dude you can tell me anything." He added.

"There's nothing wrong Kendall." He answered, not bothering to turn his head to look at his best friend. "Thanks for asking."

Kendall huffed, scooting away from James until they had nothing but air connecting them. "You're welcome." He said, clearly annoyed. James took a deep breath and sighed.

"I messed up, Kendall." He simply said, getting the blond's full attention. "Really bad."

The younger boy was confused. "In what?"

"Everything." He whispered. "In everything." James said softly, Kendall sitting closer to him once again and pulling him to his chest. James didn't protest, all he needed was his friend's embrace now.

"I'm always a hassle to every one. I messed up my parents, you guys... I mess up the chances to be with the one I love." And at that Kendall swore his heart stopped beating and beat so fast at the same time.

"James, man. You gotta free yourself from all this shit, and... Can I ask you something?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"'Course." James replied.

"Who's the one you love, James?" Kendall asked, his grip around the tanner a tad bit tighter.

James' eyes widened, his mouth felt dry but he decided that he's had his limit to fucking shit up and this, right here, this can be his only chance. It's go big or go home. "Y-you." He whispered and if Kendall wasn't so intently watching and listening to him he wouldn't listen. But he did, and he nudged James so he could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kendall asked laughing, then he laid James down and jumped on top of him, drowning him with kisses all over his face, laughing like crazy. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He said between giggles and kisses on the cheek, nose, other cheek. James smiled so fucking big, Kendall swore his heart was melting. After a moment for sobering up, Kendall looked into James' eyes and smiled softly. James doing the same to him.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" He asked mockingly. And Kendall snorted.

"Jerk." He mumbled before crashing his lips down onto the thiner ones. It was long, needy and everything that they both ever wanted. "I love you so fucking much, you have no idea, James." He mumbled again, never taking his lips more than an inch away from James'. "You drive me crazy, man. I wish you would've told me this earlier. Like, three years ago. I love you." Each sentence was punctuated with a kiss.

"I love you, Kendall. We have forever to make it up." James whispered, and Kendall got off of him to lay next to him on the grass and placing his head on his chest.

"And we will."


	3. C is for Christmas Lights

**I know, I know. Where the fuck was I. Guys I'm so sorry, I had a few problems with his whole end of year stuff and was a bit busy. Also I know how fucking late I am but I wanted to do a Christmas one and I decided to post this anyways. It's seriously super short, but I will make it up to you okay?!**

**Before you give me shit that James is Jewish. James Diamond isn't. And oh yeah, this is not based on the entire song, is actually only on one line. "When I'm still waiting for the snow to fall, doesn't really feel like Christmas at all." And yeah, I had the audacity to make James say it. Sorry.**

**The song is by Coldplay, which, by the way is my second favorite band in the history of the world. And I'll tell you in advance this is the first of the many Coldplay songs you'll have as a title to the stories.**

**I think that's it guys, again I'm sorry for taking so long and this is so out of time but I felt like owing you a Christmas special drabble. **

**Let me know what you think, and as always leave suggestions of songs you might want me to write :)**

* * *

James looked out the window for the millionth time this morning, then looked back at Kendall, sighed and looked out the window again. Kendall was well aware of the movements by now. He'd woken up a few minutes ago to presence from the VIP area his very own James Diamond temper tantrum. Mind him, all he wanted was to spend Christmas Eve in bed with his favorite person, well, I mean, I don't think Katie would enjoy cuddling a naked Kendall in bed all day so... His next favorite person whose favorite hobbies were being naked and Kendall. So, yeah, let's go with that.

"James," Kendall sighed, leaning back on the pillow with a soft thud. "C'mon babe, what's the matter? Why are you in there-" Kendall pointed to the window. "-and not in here?" He then pointed to himself and with a devious smirk his finger trailed down to his cock. James just shook his head at his boyfriend's never present manners. He sighed and gave in, taking two steps to get to the bed and crawling his way on top of Kendall.

"It's not snowing." He stated flatly. And Kendall had the audacity to laugh, not really helping on the whole pissed James scenario. "It's not funny." James whispered, his thigh that was in the middle of Kendall's legs bumping into the younger's.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said between leftover giggles. "Babe, it's LA, of course it's not snowing." He whispered, just now fully acknowledging James' sad expression. With a soft hand on the elder's cheek he leaned up and kissed James softly. "Baby, don't be like that." He whispered, frowning. "I'm sorry we couldn't go to Minnesota-"

"It's not your fault." James whispered with a sad smile. "It's that I'm so used to spend Christmas on the snow, and... yeah." He said softly, causing a smile to make it's way to the boy he was currently on top of.

"And then at night we'd stay in front of the fireplace and open our gifts because we couldn't-"

"Wait till the morning." The both said in union. Laughing softly.

"We were always so impatient." James said and Kendall agreed. The taller teen rolled to the side and got inside the covers. "It doesn't feel like Christmas at all. You know, without snow." He mumbled on Kendall's hair.

"I know... But hey, we got each other. I mean, isn't that enough?" The blonde asked, expectantly looking up. James made a face.

"I don't think so." He said, fighting back the smile to mock Kendall. Who, by the way, was slapping James' chest at his very moment causing him to burst out. "Of course you're enough." He said with a smile. "You're more than enough Kendall."

Kendall smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you." He murmured on James' lips.

"I love you too, baby."

Kendall and James spent the entire day in bed, kissing and caressing each other. James realized that, yeah snow is really damn cool but as long as he had the love of his life and his family, he could be anywhere.


	4. D is for Diamonds

**SO! Just figured that I can't have a schedule :D Anyways, I had this on my drafts for like, a week already and just remembered that I hadn't post that yet, soooo here it is! Also, from now on this is Rated M. Not all stories will be, but this one kinda is. Not full on reckless sex, actually this is not even sex it's- Never mind, you guys will find out. Tell me how this worked out because I don't write smut ever, so, I don't know if it's good.**

**The song is Diamond by Rihanna! I don't really love her but I started loving this song after her Victoria's Secret Fashion Show performance, the story doesn't have anything remarkable to the actual song tho, just the name, because, really?! I just _had_ to.**

**Disclaimer: Slight sex and language.**

You know how sometimes you look at a person's face and you're like "She looks like a Heather." or something like that, some people just have the face of their names. But the most accurate I've ever, ever seen was his. Diamond, James Diamond.

Kendall could say at least ten things that made the name Diamond so accurate to his boyfriend's face.

It was one of those nights that James would fall asleep and Kendall would take his damn time to appreciate his boyfriend's face, it hadn't been an hour that they'd finally settled to sleep, after James insisting on giving Kendall a gift for being such a great boyfriend. And by gift I mean a blowjob. They went to sleep quickly after Kendall returned the favor. And now here he was, admiring the great work that Mr. and Mrs. Diamond made, they might have sucked on the whole parenting thing, but the looks they got it just right.

In some parts Kendall felt bad that James didn't have that much parental love growing up, seeing the many, many nights he'd spend at Kendall's because he was mad at his parents. James was always very independent, even as a little kid he would like to do everything by himself. And, sadly, his parents took full advantage of that way too often.

But in other hand he was almost thankful that they did, I mean, it was hard to see James break down in the middle of the night wrapped up in Kendall's spider man covers because he didn't feel loved. But it made him strong - which also have it's down sides to some people - not to Kendall tho, James tells him everything. But he's the only one. And plus, he can baby James for all the lost parent love all he wants! Okay, that doesn't fix everything, but he has a slight feeling that James is happy with sex all night and surprise hand jobs. He never complained.

Lost in though again, Kendall didn't even realize when the pretty boy started speaking to him. He was in too deep at the way his lashes cascaded on his cheeks and how his hair was all mussed up from Kendall's hand on their previous actions to listen to anything.

"Mmmm, keep doing that." James murmured, scooting even closer into Kendall's neck, kissing and biting there ever so gently. "Why are you looking at me for the past hour?" He asked, his hand running from his side down until he reached Kendall's hip bone and squeezed it.

"It's only been 20 minutes," He muttered smiling, a slight blush on his cheeks that he got caught but the biggest part of him didn't really care. "And did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He whispered, the back of his palm running sweetly on the brunette's cheek.

James just fastened himself until he was half on his side and half on top of Kendall with a smile that could rival the most polished and expensive diamond. "You did wake me up…" He said while leaning down to peck the blonde's nose. "Doesn't matter tho, I woke up with a great view." He finished with a sly grin, Kendall laughing shortly at his cheesiness even though he adored it. James watched amused as his lover closed his eyes, the corners crinkling and his head weighting slightly more on the pillow.

"Such a sap," Kendall commented and James just smile wider, rocking up and down with the younger's body, "Love you." Kendall whispered rocking up at his lover as well.

James gave a slight moan of appreciation and leaned down to capture his lips in a slow and sensual kiss. "Mmm, love you too." And this, this was what Kendall liked this about their relationship, it was spontaneous. Kendall took his time admiring the beauty above him, he was an sculpture for fuck's sake! Everything about James was flawless and gracious, he would move around all day with the posture of 60's actresses and Kendall loved that about him. James exhaled confidence and fame, back then in Minnesota, Kendall knew that independent of his or anybody's help James would get there. He always got what he wanted, from Carlos' lunch on the fifth grade to Kendall five months ago.

You see, he had that special way to seduce people - and I am still talking about foods and dicks, he would convince his friend that the tasty food that Mrs. Garcia always gave Carlos would be perfect with his apple until he agreed on sharing that heavenly smelling burrito with the pretty boy. Both parts. - and when he told Kendall that he wanted him, and he proceeded to laugh in the brunette's face then walking away, he was hurt at first, but decided to wait until everyone would go to sleep and crawled into the blonde's bed, pouring his heart out to said boy. Surprisingly the blonde kept quiet and waited for James to assure him that it wasn't a joke. Taking the taller teen and himself by surprise when he launched himself at James and discovered every inch of tan skin the boy had to offer. James remembered the look on Kendall's eyes, you could say animalistic and it would still be an understatement. Feral, lustful _and_ animalistic perhaps.

They were back in the bed now, both boys looking into each other's eyes remembering, reliving things that happened to them while the rocked and rubbed gently into each other's hipbones. James smiled. Leaning down and kissing those plump and cherry bitten lips that he would never tire of. If you would take a moment to analyze, they were puzzle looking, fitting themselves in every crevice and bump on the other's body, each boy had his kind of different glow, that when together became the most pure and still sensual kind of thing that you can only experience with _the one._

Aside of the physical attraction, James would be grateful for Kendall eternally. He was who he was today thanks to him. Even when they were little kids and Kendall would tell him that a life without risks is a life unlived, he would look up to the blonde like he was his own hero. Kendall was with him in the most fun moments but he would still feel the blonde's shoulder under his cheek and long arms around him when he cried himself to sleep on many childhood nights. Kendall was a part of him.

When both boys reached their peeks, they cried on each other's neck. "I love you's" and "James" were whispered in the taller's ear as "Kendall" was in the blonde's neck.

"We were supposed to be sleeping." Kendall muttered after a few minutes of recovering. His arm draped on James' torso and his face buried on the firm chest. "We gotta be up in five hours and God knows how grumpy you get in the morning."

"Hey! I need my beauty sleep." He said, knowing that he was getting a roll of eyes from the blonde next to him. "Plus, it's not my fault you were staring at my beauty." James whispered earning a bite on his nipple. That made him laugh. "Just kidding babe, feels good to be stared at." He laughed a little more.

"Get over yourself, James." He heard Kendall chuckle. He then looked up and with the help of James' index finger on his chin, leaned up and kissed him. "G'night Jay, love you."

After a kiss on the mess of blonde hair he replied with a muffled voice. "Love you too, Angel. Sweet dreams."


	5. Not E

Hello! This isn't a story but I just need to explain some stuff to you guys, so.

On this wednesday (01/30), my mom is giving birth. I KNOW RIGHT DLKNCSDKC! Anyways, I've been a little busy helping her with the last details for my little brother and it's taking up way much time than I thought it would, I barely have time to do anything now, but it's worth it. At least for me. So yeah, I'm only here to ask - No, to plead - you guys to have a little patience with me, I'm really really proud of the Kames ABC Songs and I want to finish this so I can start a new story that's slowly, but surely, formulating in my head. (Kames for obvious reasons). And I promised myself I'd finish this, it has something to do with my lack of responsibility, which I'm slowly progressing on.

So that's it, I'm planning on a scale for my writing that will probably fix 30% of my problems, but I'll inform you on that, later. I really want to give you guys reasons to stay with my and the Kames ABC, it's kind of my baby and it involves everything that's essential for me. Writing, music and gay. Hehehe.

You guys can talk to me on private messages or on tumblr (also djinthebackyardparty) if you want to know anything more. I really hope you understand and that you be patient, I might write something on these days but that's not a promise I can keep.

Now, that's it! I love each and all of your for your reviews and favorites and etc! Thank you 3


	6. E is for Every Part Of You

**So, Hi! I'm not dead! Well, nothing much to say about this one. Teen love, easy love, way too much use of pop corn.**

**This one is special because it's Valentine's Day for most of you guys, not me tho. But anyways, Happy Valentine's Day everyone, and if you don't have one, I'll be yours :)**

**The song is Every Part Of You by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros, doesn't have much to do with the story but it's a great song, easy and loving. You all should listen to the street singalong they did in Mexico.**

**I didn't read it trough because I'm way way way too lazy, if anyone's interested in being my beta, contact please. Anyways, that's about it, so I hope you guys like it and feedback is great.**

**Love you!**

* * *

"Ah! Valentine's day, how I love you!" Logan dramatically said, walking in the kitchen with a smile gracing his lips. "How are you guys doing in this fine, fine morning?" He asked to Kendall and James.

"Well, I'm doing great Logan, you?" Kendall asked, just for mocking. Before he could open his mouth to answer, James interrupted.

"We don't wanna know, we heard it. I'm doing great, by the way." He implied, just as Carlos was walking in with the same lazy smile Logan had.

"Heard what?" Carlos asked, murmuring and brief 'Good morning, honey' in Logan's ear then turning his attention to the boys.

"Um, you. You know, last night." Kendall said in mid embarrassment that turned into amusement when he saw the matching pink cheeks across from him and James. Whom just nodded in agreement with the blond.

After a deep sigh Logan smiled nervously, "Well, I'll have you know that you won't have to hear it tonight, I just finished my reservation on that fancy Italian restaurant that Carlitos loves, and to the main suite on the plaza." He said proudly, while Carlos turned fully on his lap with an incredulous expression.

"For real?" He asked and not even a second after Logan nodded he was doing something that to Kendall it resembled as eating his face.

With Logan and Carlos out in their own world across the table Kendall sighed deeply, "What's wrong buddy?" James asked, leaning closer to Kendall.

"Looks like it's gonna be me, that couch and pop corn tonight." He mumbled, and James frowned while thinking.

"Correction. Us." He said before thinking twice and Kendall looked confused.

"Us? What do you mean?" He asked, turning slightly more towards the brunette, just the idea of James Diamond not having a date on Valentine's day made him feel like something was out of place in the planet.

Thing is, he did have a date. A date with this really hot super model that he took months to get the phone number. Well, the same phone number he would call when Kendall wasn't around so he could cancel it. "I don't have a date." He said. And when Kendall blinked more he laughed. "I know, hard to believe. But I don't."

"Impossible."

"I'm serious, Kendall. I don't have a date, gonna stay in all night." He said with confidence.

"Oh...kay . It's gonna be me and you, then." He said with a bright smile that James didn't even question he was doing the right thing. Anything for that smile.

"And Katie, right? Mama Knight is gonna be out with that handsome doctor she met the other day, isn't she?" He said slyly. Kendall was an extremely jealous person and wasn't exactly fond of the idea of his mom playing Doctor! with a real one.

"Yes, she is." He spat. "But Katie won't be home either, something about being invited for a slumber party and going to analyze their behavior. Don't ask me why." He said laughing quietly and James laughed along. "We got the house to ourselves tonight, mom said she'll go to Doctor Edward's house tonight, to avoid, well, us." He said in pure drama and James patted his back with a held back laugh.

"Don't be like that, she deserves to be happy." He remembered Kendall. She hadn't been with anyone since Mr. Knight and that was nine years ago.

"I know, I know." He assured. "Ugh, I hate this stupid day." James could tell Kendall woke up annoyed, but didn't know it was because of Valentine's day, Kendall's always annoyed in the morning.

"Dude, chill. We're gonna have fun tonight. Promise." James assured him, and it made the blond give a soft smile.

* * *

James and Kendall were sprawled on the couch when Logan showed up in front of them wearing a deep blue button down, blazer and jeans. "Do I look good?" He asked and Kendall nodded with only half attention.

"Yes! Casual, but still in place with the restaurant. I'd wear a tie, thought!" He said, genuinely happy that his friends were going on a fancy date. Logan took off running but heard James saying "Black!" on the way, and he threw himself back on the couch. His arm landing on top of Kendall accidentally. "S-sorry." He whispered, suddenly aware of how his skin grew hotter, or something like that.

Kendall seemed to feel the same thing and pulled away fast.

"Kids, behave. I'm leaving!" Mrs. Knight said from the door, Kendall got up and smiled as walking up to her.

"You look great, mom." He whispered as hugging her and kissing her head. And she really did, in that deep green dress Kendall saw her coming home with a few weeks prior. "Do you need me to drive Katie to her friend's house?" He asked and she shook her head, explaining that Emily's (that was the friend's name) dad was coming to pick her up. "Okay, then. Have fun, mom. I love you." He said with a smile and held the door open for her. She said good bye to James and Logan that were on the couch and yelled up swirly so Carlos would hear it too.

After she left, Logan, who was getting impatient yelled for Carlos to come down, and when he did they left as well.

* * *

"Okay, good bye Mr. Sawyer," Kendall said from the door and looked down at Katie, "Have fun baby sister, I love you and call if anything happens." He said with a kiss on her forehead.

"Gotcha." She said and took off with Emily and her dad following behind.

"SO! Only me and you, what we're gonna do?" He asked while walking to the kitchen and shoving a bag of pop corn in the microwave.

"Um, I dunno." James replied, you see, he's been having these weird feelings of... love stuff for Kendall, he doesn't know why, or how but it's not alright to love dudes, specially if they're your hot best friend, who look great even in hideous plaid shirts and doesn't like to shower or clean their room... "Movies?"

Kendall seemed to ponder the idea for a second. "Is the car here?" James nodded. "Let's go to the movies then!" He said with a smile that could make James say yes to anything, really. Nothing the face of nothing James was sporting, Kendall pleaded. "Come on, James. It'll be fun. We never hang out alone anymore." Full on with puppy dog eyes. James wanted to kiss him, but dudes don't kiss their best friends. No matter how hot, plump and delicious their lips seemed to be.

* * *

"What are we gonna watch?" James asked while they were in line to get food.

"Dunno. I wanted to watch Silver Linings Playbook." Kendall admitted shyly.

"That's gay." James laughed it off but noticed the uncomfortable silence that fell between them. "Silver Linings Playbook is good!" He said with a gentle smile and hung his arm on Kendall's shoulder. Noticing how good it felt to be there and how the small smile the blond left was better than anything that ever happened to him.

When they were looking for seats on the far back of the room, James made himself believe that Jennifer Lawrence was just, really, really hot.

But with the pop corn in his lap and Kendall's infamous crave for it, he was drifting his attention from the movie to his feelings, so what if he was in love with Kendall? It was weird, but he knows two things: Kendall's nice, he would never be rude to James when telling him he didn't feel the same way. And, he doesn't seem grossed out with Logan and Carlos, so, it was a go big or go home situation for James.

James Diamond always goes big.

He went for the normal thing, watching so he would see when Kendall dipped his hand on the pop corn and he'd follow suit, grabbing the blond's hand in him and squeezing, and when the shorter would look up he'd smile shyly._ I'm an idiot_. He was losing hopes, this hand squeezing thing would never work... until it started working, Kendall placing a tentative head on his shoulder.

_You've always been open with affection, James. Don't be stupid_. But then when he went for the pop corn again Kendall was first and faster on grabbing his hand and holding gently on his lap, and okay, James could live with that.

"I know what you're doing." Kendall whispered, startling the pretty brunette.

"Y-you do?" He asked, half scared half hopeful.

"Yeah, and... um, I'm fine with it. If, you know, you want it... We can, I don't know-"

"Try?" He asked, now, entirely hopeful. "Really? You wanna?"

"Y-yeah, maybe." He said with a small smile.

James didn't know why or how Kendall was maybe-possibly feeling the same but he wouldn't pass it up.

"Let's just, take things, um, slow." Kendall demanded, and James was perfectly fine with just holding hands with him and feeling the sweet fragrance of woods and cinnamon that was Kendall. He even snuck a peck out of the blond, because now he could do that.

* * *

They left the movies with linked hands, Kendall couldn't decide if he wanted to get rid of that damn blush on his cheeks because it made James laugh and kiss them all the time. And liked James' laugh.

Okay, the kisses on his cheeks weren't exactly torture, so.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" James asked as they walked trough the parking lot.

"Meh, we ate a lot of pop corn. Not really hungry." He said with a smile that had James laughing.

"No, idiot. I mean, some other time. I could get reservations and all!" He said, selling off his offer. Kendall felt stupid and flattered.

"Oh, yeah, I'd like that." He whispered with a car door held open just for him.

So, yeah, maybe that weird crush he had on James back in junior high hadn't gone away. At all.

"You up for some ice cream?" James asked as buckling up and driving out of the parking lot, Kendall nodded excitedly and James chuckled.

* * *

"Let's sit on that booth!" Kendall said and almost skipped his way to the back of the ice cream parlor.

James couldn't be any happier, he ordered this huge bowl of sundae for both of them with Kendall's favorite flavor without his knowledge.

Just the face the blond made when the waitress placed the bowl and two spoons in front of them made up for everything wrong that ever happened in James' life. "This is heaven, this is heaven, James. Seriously." He said excitedly reaching for the other's hand and resting his fingers between James'. "I'm glad we're doing this." He said in a much more serious tone.

"Me too, it was about time I'd make a move." He joked, but to his surprise, Kendall agreed.

While waiting for the elevator, hands holding, Kendall leaned up and placed a kiss on James' lips, after making sure no Palm Woods resident was around. "Um, we should build a fort." Kendall said out of nowhere.

"What?" James said, laughing quietly.

"I said that we should build a fort in our room, like when we were kids." Kendall said, something in his eyes, or maybe it was just the smirk and the dust of a blush on his cheeks that were doing the trick to James, who agreed.

"And we could lay there together, and, um-" He added nervously.

"Go with the flow." Kendall said, smiling and leaning on the wall beside the door of the apartment, pulling James to him and allowing his hands to rest on the taller's neck as he felt it burn in his hips where James' hands were. "Ireallylikeyoujames." He rushed out and laughed soon after. "I like you a lot." He corrected himself.

"I like you a lot too, Kenny." James whispered in a smile and a kiss.

* * *

They ended up putting both of their single mattresses on the floor forming a big bed and laying down together, caresses and kisses were exchanged and nothing ever felt that much right as being on each other's arms.


	7. F is for Feeling Good

It's funny to think back on the early years, to those days you felt like you were on top of the world, with the best people you'd ever meet. Taking the whole earth with both hands, feeling like a god damn king.

Kendall felt like that, in only 9 years of existence he was co-capitan of the kids hockey team, had successfully made friends with James, Carlos and Logan, along with other kids but, not meaning to be rude, they didn't really matter. Kendall was also handling being the man of the house pretty well, taking care of his baby sister and being a good kid to his mom.

He remembered as clearly as water all those summer days he would go to the park with his three brothers and a sister to have lunch and play on the grass. If he closed his eyes he'd see his baby sister, who was now so big, engaged already, playing on the higher part of the grass, hitting her knees as she danced and laughed with Carlos and James. - Logan was always reading, anyways. - But what Kendall really liked was laying on that green grass that were similar to his eyes, and there was that one time Katie insisted on putting flowers in James' hair, she picked a total of 7 small, super good-smelling flowers and putting then strategically on top of the pretty boy's head.

There was that smile that made Kendall feel all warm and want to glue his lips to James'. Kissing, I think it's what they call.

—-

Stuff happened, the grass Kendall saw on summers at the age of 15, was the neighbor's that he was getting paid to mow. The guys were also working because they had decided they like drinking, and they needed money for the gas to the bar that let them drink without asking for ID.

The next summer passed the same, and then Gustavo came up. And yeah, there was mid confusion, because, dude. They're James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan. But still, Gustavo took them, being dogs and all.

—-

It was only when they were sitting on the Palm Woods park, in LA. Where it's summer all yeah, that Kendall realized that he really really liked James. He liked how James would be almost girly sometimes, and the way he smiled when they stepped into California's heat.

He just liked James.

—

"Hey," James said walking in the living room, "How are you, darlin'?" He asked, Kendall just leaned his head on the couch and waited for his kiss.

"My ankle still hurts," He said and stopped a second to revel in the feeling on James' big, warm hands around his sore ankle. "But it's much better than yesterday." He whispered with a small smile and James shot one in return.

He leaned in until his lips were pressed on Kendall's jaw. "I bought this oil," He said, lips never leaving the trail of caresses on the blond's jaw and neck. "To give you a massage." He said with a final kiss and leaned back with a smile. "The lady said it was good for sprained ankles, so, here." He turned to get a small, green bottle that had a small bear on the logo and popped the cap open, squeezing a generous amount on his hand.

"It smells refreshing," Kendall whispered with a smile and let out a soft moan when the hot oil made contact with his skin. "Thank you, babe." He sighed in happiness as the dull pain started fading, at least for now.

James just smiled in contentment for being there. There was a single butterfly on his stomach reminding him of the gold band ring on his pocket. With a deep breath, and another one he called. "Ken? You awake?" He wasn't sure because the younger's eyes were closed and he had his angel face on.

"Hmm, yeah." He answered groggily.

"Marry me."

And with that, they were on top of the world again.


End file.
